1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-temperature combustor liner for heated bodies, particularly a combustor liner lined with tile.
2. The Prior Art
It has been found desirable to line combustors, e.g., combustion chambers, flame tubes and the like with ceramic tiles to enable the chamber structure to better withstand high temperatures e.g., the combustor of a jet engine benefits from such a protective liner.
For examples of such liners in combustors or flame tubes see U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,886 to Sedgwick (1976), U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,159 to Memmen (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,227 to Chabis (1988). These references teach hanging tiles in a chamber (to be heated) by tongue and groove, post and spring clip and hanger and slot, respectively. Undue complexity of installation, of removal or replacement, results. And there is a need and market for an improved ceramic tile assembly which overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed a ceramic tile assembly wherein ceramic tiles are readily installed in a support panel in e.g., a combustor liner and then locked in place and yet are readily removable for replacement purposes.